Paley OneShots
by romance in the rain
Summary: A collection of my Paley Peyton and Haley OneShots. Each OneShot has a warning if it is going to be higher than T though I doubt they will get there. R&R please and thank you. Romance,Friendship,Angst, whatever I decide to write for them.
1. Author's Note

**I have decided to change the names of my OneShot categories. I thought that just going with who they are instead of my nicknames for them may be easier for others.**

Paley – The Artistic Couple

Jaley – The Musical Couple

Baley – The Cheerleading Couple

Raley – The Sexual Couple

**Each Name is the new name of the OneShots and what they used to be. I'm also adding some new ones since I'm into writing for these two couples more.**

Laley – Lucas and Haley

Leyton – Lucas and Peyton.

**Hope you enjoy the OneShots.**

**_Romance._**


	2. Better Than Me

_**Title :**__ Better Than Me_

_**Pairing :**__ Peyton and Haley... sorta_

_**Summary :**__ Shot SongFic_

_**Warning :**__ Two girls in love.. not that its wrong but some people take offence. And some strong Language._

_**Disclaimer :**__ I own nothing. The creator of One Tree Hill and the CW own everything._

**Song: **Better Than Me

**Artist:** Hinder

**Album: **Extreme Behavior

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

Peyton sat on the edge of the bed she had once shared with Haley. The room still smelled liked Haley. She had always smelled like strawberries and now Peyton cringed everytime that smell hit her.

She looked down at the picture in her hands. It was taken junior year. Peyton had her arms around Haley's waist and Brooke and Rachel were standing beside the two. They had been happy then. Even though Lucas had stopped talking to Haley. They had gotten through that together. All that had mattered was that they had each other. Now someone else was holding Haley and drying her tears. Tears that she caused.

How could she let Haley get away? Why did she have to continue to get drunk with Brooke? All that ever did was get her in trouble and now it had cost her the love of her life. Haley had walked in on the two making out pretty heavily. She just turned away from them but Peyton had caught the look on her face. It was a look that had sobered her up quicker than anything had ever done before. It was a look she would never forget, a look that would always haunt her dreams. It was a look of pain, hurt, and betrayl. But what got Peyton the most was the fact that their was no suprise on her face.

She knew Haley deserved better than her. She knew that since the first day they had gotten together. It had been their sophmore year and Haley needed a dress for a party. Peyton had volentered to go so Brooke wouldn't put her in something slutty and so she could spend more time with.

_"How does this one look Peyt?" Haley stepped out of the dressing room in a strapless black cocktail dress that stopped just above her knees. The bottom was flared out. It fit her perfectly and showed off her beautiful curves._

_Peyton's breath caught in her throat. "It's..Wow... It's beautiful Hales."_

_Haley blushed then stepped back into the dressing room to change. She was having trouble with the zipper on the dress though. "Peyton I need some help. The zipper's stuck." As Peyton's fingers touched the bare skin on Haley's back they both felt something neither of them could explain. Peyton wanted to jolt her hand back but yet she couldn't. Haley turned her head around to look at Peyton. Their eyes locked and as if being pulled like a magnet they moved closer to each other until their lips were mere inches apart. "Pey?" Haley had a hint of uncertinty in her voice. Peyton closed the gap between their lips and all of her uncertinty melted away. They broke apart from each other and smiled. This was the begining of something beautiful. Peyton captured Haley's lips with her own once again and backed her into the dressing room wall._

Peyton pushed back her tears. She swore to herself that she wouldn't miss Haley. She had caused her to walk away. Why should she miss her? After all wasn't Brooke what she wanted? She shook her head at how stupid her thoughts were. Brooke wasn't the one for her. Brooke had only been a phase. A play thing for about a month before both of them were bored and ready to move on. Her relationship with Haley had never been boring. They could do the same thing everyday and it would still be as exciting and interesting as the first day.

_While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

Peyton got up and walked over to her closet. She pulled down a box full of notes and pictures. All of the notes were from Haley and most of the pictures were ones she had taken of her. The rest were of the two of them together. She put them picture she had been holding in the box and picked up on of Haley. She didn't know Peyton was taking the picture which made it that much more beautiful to Peyton. Haley was laughing and standing with Rachel. Her hair was a light brown, hints of blonde in it at the time. It was in soft curls and she was wearing very little make-up. She had on the black cocktail dress they had bought at the mall. It made her think of the first time they were together in so many ways.

Haley had been so innocent when they first got together. Hell to Peyton she would always be innocent. She was just that kind of girl. No matter what she ever did she would always look innocent. Peyton put the picture back in the box and put it away. It was the only thing she hadn't let Haley take even though Haley was looking for them. She didn't want to let those memories go. They were all she had of Haley now.

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend...  
I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)_

Peyton laid in bed tossing and turning. She was having trouble sleeping since Haley left. She didn't have Haley's breathing to assure her that everything was alright. She couldn't reach over and pull her close so that all her troubles would melt away. Rachel had Haley now. Peyton hated it but she could only blame herself. She was the one stupid enough to throw away what she had with Haley for a few moments of pleasure with Brooke that didn't last long at all. She missed Haley so much it was killing her inside but their was nothing she could do. Haley was gone and it was her fault. All she could do was hold onto the memories and hope that somehing good would come from all of this later.


	3. Unbroken

_**This is a Raley friendship. **_

_**Couple: **__Well you're going to have to figure that one out._

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Warning: **__Character death._

_**BETA:**__macs ace__ and __beatlechicksteph__ (Both girls are wonderful.)_

_**Summary: **__Her wedding was cancelled due to her groom being killed in a car wreck. The one person who saved her form the pain was the one person she hated the most._

_**Word Count: **__1,348_

_The cold autumn rain drenched the white wedding dress she was wearing. Her mascara and eyeliner ran in black lines down her face. It wasn't from the rain. No it was from the tears she cried before the rain fell. The rain just hid the tears. If she weren't so numb on the inside she would have been thankful._

_Someone wrapped their arms around her waist, holding her up. She didn't know who it was but from the gentleness they used she could tell it was a female. They brushed a strand of hair out her face. She fell into their embrace. The numbness wore off as the coldness from the rain sunk in. She shivered._

_The one holding her led her into the small house. She sat down in front of the fireplace. A blanket was draped over her shoulders that she gladly pulled tighter around herself. She should have been on her way to London right now. She should be a wife. That was all crushed hours ago. Her groom was killed in a car wreck. It happened so fast that no one knew what happened until they saw the blood. _

_She looked down at her dress. There was a small amount of blood on the front of it. The blood didn't belong to her groom. No the blood on her dress was from Lucas. He pulled her away from scene._

_She smiled sadly at the girl who had helped her. She accepted the cup of hot chocolate from her. It warmed her hands as she held it but it wouldn't warm any other part of her body. Nothing would ever warm her again. At least that's what she thought._

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_Because you need a friend."_

"_We're not friends though." Confusion was evident on her face._

"_I would like to be though."_

"_That sounds like a good idea." She bit her lower lip nervously. "But why?"_

"_Believe it or not I've never had a problem with you. I've always wanted to be your friend." The girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I didn't want to interfere with your friendship with Brooke though."_

Rachel sat up in the empty bed. She looked around the barely lit room. Haley was nowhere to be found. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and touched the cold wooden floor with her bare feet. She pulled her robe tightly around her to try to keep the cold from reaching her.

"Haley?" She called softly as she walked down the hallway towards the living room. "Hales?" She stepped into the living room and smiled softly. Haley was strumming on her guitar and humming. She hadn't touched her guitar since the accident a year ago. She leaned against the wall and listened to Haley. She didn't have to tell the brunette she was there. She wanted to listen to her voice first.

_She looks into my eyes and I'm alive again  
And when she says goodbye, I just die again  
That's when my restlessness begins  
Please don't let it win  
I'm so tired again  
But underneath the haze  
One thing still remains the same_

_She's the only love I've known  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will I ever love again?_

_She walked into my life and my world was still  
She reached into my soul and all my doubts were killed  
That's when my loneliness subsided  
She gave me the will,  
I could fight it  
But nothing can erase the one thing that remains the same_

_She's the only love I've known  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will I ever love again?_

_So just tell me what I should do  
I left everything for you  
And I can't hardly breathe  
'Cause I know I lost you from my world  
From my..._

_She's the only love I've known  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will I ever love again?_

_She's the only love I've known  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will I ever love again??_

The light from the fireplace made the tears running down Haley's face glisten. Rachel felt her heart breaking as she looked at Haley. It wasn't fair that Haley had to go through everything that she had been through. She deserved something good to finally happen to her.

She took a step towards Haley but stopped. The words of the song sunk in. Haley had said "she" not "he". Rachel wouldn't have thought anything of it except that Haley normally changed the words to fit her. She shook the thought from her head and walked over to Haley. "Hey."

"Hey." Haley didn't look up when she responded. She simply placed a guitar on the floor beside her. She was looking in the fireplace as if it would give her the answers she needed to her unspoken questions.

Rachel sat down beside her. They stayed in silence for the rest of the night. Neither one knew what to say. Or well they knew what they needed to say. Neither wanted to though. Haley had her thoughts on a certain someone and Rachel wanted to ask her whom the song was about.

"_Do you have to go?" Haley sat on the bed in the apartment she shared with Brooke._

"_Yes Hales I have to go." The other person sat down beside her and pulled her into their arms. "I'm going to miss you so much."_

"_I'm going to miss you too." She snuggled into them. "More than anything."_

"_I'll be back. I promise." Placing a feather light kiss on her forehead they stood up and walked to the doorway. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." Haley jumped up and ran into their arms. She kissed them forcefully but passionately. "I'll always love you."_

"_I know. I have to go now. And you have a wedding to get to." Both of their hearts broke at that._

"_Tell me not to do it. Tell me not get married and I won't. I'll go with you."_

_They shook their head. "This is your destiny Haley. You're meant to be married and have kids. You're not meant to follow me around to who knows where." They kissed her gently on the lips before walking away. Both had tears falling from their face._

"_Goodbye Peyton.."_

A knock at the door pulled the two girls from their thoughts. Rachel stood up to answer the door. As she went to open it Haley picked up her untouched cup of hot chocolate and headed for the kitchen. A voice stopped her in her tracks. She dropped the cup. It shattered and sent the lukewarm liquid everywhere.

A blonde with a head full of curls stood in the doorway. Haley's breath caught in her throat. It couldn't be her, could it? Haley took a hesitant step towards the blonde. "Pey.. Peyton?"

"Haley." The love could be heard in Peyton's voice as well as the concern. "Brooke told me what happened. I came back as soon as I could." She looked at Rachel as if asking for permission before stepping forward. The red head stepped out of the way. Peyton walked cautiously to Haley. She pulled the smaller girl into her arms.

"I didn't think you were coming back." Silent tears fell from Haley's eyes. "There were so many storms at sea this year. I didn't know if you were safe or not." She wrapped her arms around Peyton's waist and hugged the girl tightly.

"I tried to reach you. I would have been home sooner if I had known."

Haley shook her head. "You're here now." Haley leaned up and kissed Peyton gently.

Rachel smiled. She knew what Haley's song was about. She also knew why Haley wasn't as depressed as she should have been at Nathan's funeral. A lot of things made sense now that she knew Peyton was the love of Haley's life and not Nathan. Rachel closed the front door and went back to bed, leaving the two girls alone to talk.


	4. You're My Angel, My Saving Grace

_**Couple:**__ Paley (Peyton and Haley)_

_**Rating:**__ K-T_

_**Warning:**__ Femslash_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing._

_**BETA:**__ macs ace_

_**Song:**__ "Why Don't You And I?" Santana, Album version has Chad Kroeger on vocals. Alex Band is the vocals on the single._

**You're My Angel, My Saving Grace**

Haley sat on her girlfriend's bed holding her guitar. Peyton was sitting at the desk trying to think of something to draw. This was a normal Sunday. They would sit together in Peyton's room and work on their own artistic project. For Haley it was writing and composing songs. For Peyton it was drawing.

Haley started to strum the guitar. She was having a hard time writing her own song. She found herself playing "Why don't you and I?" and humming along. She closed her eyes and began to sing the words. It was rare for her to sing in front of anyone. Peyton was the only one she had openly played for.

_Since the moment I spotted you,  
Like walking round with little wings on my shoes  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies... ooo and it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied  
ooo_

Peyton put her pencil to the paper and started to sketch. She normally drew her inspiration from her girlfriend's music. Today was no exception.

_Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out that everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right_

The shape of her girlfriend slowly started to appear on the paper. Peyton soon added the guitar, the bed, and all the random furnisher in her room. She was paying great attention to the details.

_So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again'  
So I say 'why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in'_

She started the work on the facial features. She drew Haley's lips slightly parted. She loved it when Haley did that. It was so innocent and cute yet so damn sexy at the same time. She drew her eyes closed. It was rare for Haley to sing with her eyes open. The music didn't move through her as well if her eyes were open.

_When's this fever going to break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
ooo and it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
If said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied_

Now Peyton added the shadings. Everything was dark except for the small area surrounding Haley. She left it almost untouched. She added very little shadow to that area. She drew a halo over her head.

_Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out that everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right_

After she finished the shading she highlighted Haley's hair and the halo, giving them a glow like look. She studied her work for a moment before going back to drawing on it. She worked on the guitar this time. She added some flames to it.

_So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again'  
So I say 'why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in'_

At the bottom of the page she put her pencil to work once again. Her blond curls fell to hide her face. She bit her lower lip as she worked. It was a habit of hers. She bit her lower lip when she was working really hard on something.

_And slowly I begin to realize this is never gonna end  
Right about the same time you walk by  
And I say 'Oh here we go again, oh'_

She held up her work and smiled proudly. She had finally accomplished something she had been trying to perfect since she met Haley. The picture fit their relationship perfectly. She put the sketch down and wrote on it. It would finally be fully complete once she put the words on it.

_Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out that everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right_

_So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again'  
So I say 'why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in'_

Once Haley put the guitar down on the bed Peyton sat down beside her, sketch in hand. "What's that?" Haley pointed to the paper. Peyton held it out to her. Haley took it and studied over it. "This is amazing Peyt."

"It's us." She pointed to Haley with the flame guitar and the golden halo. "You're my angel." She pointed to the added piece of the sketch. "You saved me from hell." It was Peyton reaching up to Haley from hell.

"We saved each other Peyton." Haley leaned over and stole a kiss from the love of her life. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hales." Peyton pulled her into a passionate kiss. The sketch fell to floor. It had the words "**You're My Angel, My Saving Grace**" written across the top of it.

_**A/N:**__ Let me know what you think. This was really weird for me. I've never written anything like this. It just felt write as the words flowed. Hope you guys liked it._


	5. Hey There Delilah

_**Warning:** None._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. "Hey There Delilah" belongs to The Plain White T's_

_**Summary:** She was always so persistent but I loved that about her. Everything had to be perfect and it drove me crazy. All we ever did was fight but I wouldn't trade those days in for anything. She completed me. She made me who I am today. I will forever love her for that I just hope that she knows that. I will always love Haley Delilah James._

_**A/N:** This was just a random idea I got while replying to a review. I seem to be getting a lot of ideas lately but I just can't write them all down fast enough._

**Hey There Delilah**

_She was always so persistent but I loved that about her. Everything had to be perfect and it drove me crazy. All we ever did was fight but I wouldn't trade those days in for anything. She completed me. She made me who I am today. I will forever love her for that I just hope that she knows that. I will always love Haley Delilah James._

Haley set the book down and felt hot tears falling down her face. She wiped them away. She wanted to be angry but she couldn't be. They left on rocky terms but she missed her so much. She missed her more than anything. Things were spiraling out of control in their relationship so Haley left. She left before she could get her heart broken even more than it already was. She didn't want to feel the pain in her heart. The same pain she felt when she left.

She set the CD cover down and turned on the TV hoping for a distraction. The CD had come in the mail today curtsey of her ex. There was nothing with it except for a hand written note that told her to listen to track six. Six. That was their lucky number. They got together on February six. Their first time was on their sixth month anniversary. They were together for six years, six hours, and six minutes, not that Haley had been counting. She didn't listen to the song. She read the inscription beside it but she didn't listen to the song. Suddenly a voice on the TV pulled her from her thoughts.

"…_the song is for my ex-girlfriend. I wrote it in memory of her."_

"_Haley Delilah would be your ex then right?"_ The host asked the curly blonde who still had Haley's heart.

"_Yes."_ She nodded her head. There was a slight hint of pain in her eyes. It was something only Haley had ever been able to pick up on. It was hidden so well behind her fake happiness.

Haley jumped up and grabbed her cell phone, purse, and coat. She ran out of the door, locking it behind her. She dug her keys out of her purse and ran down the hallway of her apartment building and out to her car. She started the car and an interview on the radio caught her attention.

"_We have tortured in the studio with us today. They just released their self-titled album. The first single off the album is 'Hey there Delilah' one of the most popular songs in the country right now."_ Soft giggling from the girls in the band could be heard. _"Why don't we talk about the song, Sara?"_

"_Peyton actually wrote the song."_ Sara, the lead singer of the band said. _"Most of our fans know that Peyton is the artist in the band not the writer. So we were surprised when she brought us this song."_

"_Really? Well Peyton why don't you tell us about the song?"_

"_Sure."_ She was a bit hesitant. She didn't like to talk about personal issues but this song meant so much to her that she didn't mind it. _"I wrote this song for my ex-girlfriend, Haley. I got Delilah because that's her middle name."_ She took a deep breath, obviously faking a smile to assure everyone she was fine. Yes Haley knew her well enough to know when she was faking a smile just by listening to her. _"We broke up about a year ago. I wrote this song to let all my feelings out. It meant a lot to me to get it on the record. It's my way of telling her how sorry I am."_

She didn't hear the rest of the interview. She was in a world all of her own. Her thoughts were consuming her for most of the interview and car ride. She only tuned back in when she heard the melody of the song. She had never listened to the song before. She honestly didn't listen to Tortured, knowing it was Peyton's band.

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me._

"_Doesn't sound much like a break up song."_

Peyton laughed softly, it was barely hearable but it was one of those little things that Haley always noticed. _"It wasn't meant to be one. We used to fight and break-up all the time. I honestly didn't think that it would be the last time. I planned on giving her the song but she never came back."_

Haley pulled into the parking lot of the radio station. She jumped out of the car and was instantly met by Brooke. They walked towards the back. When security tried to stop them… well lets just say don't mess with Brooke. The two girls threw the door open. All the members of the band and the DJ looked up. "You can't be in here."

"Haley…" She spoke the word so softly but the pain that was in her voice cut Haley like a knife. She nodded her head sadly, guiltily. Peyton stood up and slowly walked over to her, no one knowing what to think of the two.

"I'm so sorry Peyton. I didn't mean to end us. I was just so pissed then I came home to find you gone." She refused to cry. She wouldn't cry. She wanted to stay strong for Peyton. "I didn't want us to end." She turned and ran out of the room. She couldn't hold her tears in any longer.

"Haley!" She knew Peyton was running after her but she didn't stop. If anything she ran a little faster. She ran towards her car and fumbled with her keys. She dropped them and bent to pick them up. Peyton beat her to it and handed them to her. Neither girl knew what to say. They were so close, both of them crying. Peyton brushed a strand of hair out of Haley's face and leaned in, closing the gap between them. The kiss was soft and gentle and full of love. It was something both girls needed. They could be Haley and Peyton again. They could go back to there fighting and making up routine. They could be so in love it hurt but look at the other and know why they were fighting to keep it. Yeah everything was okay between them again. Or as okay as it would ever be for them.

* * *

_**A/N:** I have no idea what possessed me to write this the way I did but I love it. Hope you enjoyed it._


	6. 316

_**A/N: **__Instead of Haley and Nathan getting married in S1 imagine it was Peyton and Haley. (Yes it is legal some places… just not here.) Haley never went on tour. Peyton and Lucas are brother and sister. So this is the aftermath of "With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept." Which I believe was 3.15/3.16._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything. HIM (His Infernal Majesty) owns "Join Me In Death" and "When Love And Death Embrace." The CW and Creators of OTH own the characters. I merely own the idea… which tells you how twisted I am._

She knew it was cold. The wind was blowing her hair in her face and her black dress kept hugging the back of her legs. She didn't feel it though. She couldn't feel the cold air. She didn't feel her hair hitting her face or the smooth fabric of the dress brushing her legs. All she felt was pain. It was a dull ache in her heart. Her legs wouldn't hold her up much longer but she wouldn't sit down. She wasn't focused on anything but the pain in her heart and the casket in front of her.

Everyone was giving her sympathetic smiles. She wanted to scream at every one of them. She didn't want their sympathy. She wanted _her._ She wanted her best friend back. She wanted the love of her life. She wanted the one who made everything right. The one who made her world turn. The one she lived for. She wanted the one who gave her a reason to live. The one who saved her. She wanted the girl who would always be there back. She wanted Peyton back.

The tears started to fall. She could fell them leaving their mark down her face. She didn't bother to wipe them away. She knew more would just keep coming. She wouldn't let anyone else dry her tears either. The only person she wanted to dry her tears was gone. The sobs were taking over her body now. She was shaking and could barely breath. She wasn't sure she would be able to stand much longer.

She took one shaky step after another. She stumbled and almost fell a few times but she made it. She was now standing in front of the freshly covered grave. She laid down three red roses, three white roses, and three black roses. She wanted so badly to tell Peyton how she felt. She wanted to tell her she loved her. Tell her that she missed her. She wanted to tell Peyton how much she needed her. The words just wouldn't come out though.

Her legs gave out and she feel to the ground. She didn't feel any pain though. She was too numb to feel anything. Her whole world was lying in the ground in front of her and all she wanted was to be lying beside her. She wanted nothing more than to be with Peyton. HIM had it right when they said "Join Me In Death." That whole song fit them right now. Life tore them apart and all Haley wanted was to join Peyton in death.

Everyone started to leave now that the funeral was over. No one wanted to bother the new widow. They were all keeping their space. No one wanted to get the same treatment Nathan and Rachel had received. They were both still nursing some nasty cuts and bruises. Lucas left with everyone else. He was too upset to stay any longer. He left to go drown his sorrows in a bar.

Haley lay down beside her wife's grave. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the 9mm she had brought with her. No one knew she had it. No one had gotten close enough to know she had. Her friends didn't think she would go that far so they didn't check. She pulled her Ipod out and put "Join Me In Death" on. She turned it up as loud as it would go. It could be heard several graves over.

_Baby join me in death  
Baby join me in death  
Baby join me in death_

_We are so young  
our lives have just begun  
but already we're considering  
escape from this world_

_and we've waited for so long  
for this moment to come  
was so anxious to be together  
together in death_

_Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death_

_This world is a cruel place  
and we're here only to lose  
so before live tears us apart let  
death bless me with you_

_Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death_

_this life ain't worth living  
this life ain't worth living  
this life ain't worth living  
this life ain't worth living_

_Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death_

_Baby join me in death_

Haley pointed the gun at her heart and pulled the trigger. Blood started to pool around Haley as the rain started to pour. The two lovers were finally together, even if it was in death.

When someone discovered her lifeless body they would find a crumpled up piece of paper in her hand. It was her form of a suicide letter. It wasn't a letter. It wasn't her own words. No it was the words of HIM. Her suicide note was lyrics for "When Love And Death Embrace." The lyrics were enough to explain why she did it. They were enough to show the love between the two if you knew how much heartache they had been through together.

_I'm in love with you  
And it's crushing my heart  
All I want is you  
To take me into your arms_

_When love and death embrace_

_I love you  
And you're crushing my heart  
I need you  
Please take me into your arms_

_When love and death embrace  
When love and death embrace  
When love and death embrace  
When love and death embrace_


	7. Is This Real? Part 1

_TITLE: Is this real? Part 1_

_AUTHOR: Abigail_

_FANDOM: One Tree Hill_

_PAIRING: Peyton Sawyer, Haley James-Scott_

_GENRE: Romance_

_TABLE: A_

_PROMPT: 048 Nightmare_

_RATING: T_

_WORD COUNT: About 490_

_SUMMARY: I keep waiting to wake up, to wake up from this nightmare. Sadly, this isn't a nightmare, it's real._

_WARNINGS: No warnings, maybe some light swearing._

_NOTES: This one contains one-sided love and a wedding. Set in Haley's POV. Nathan and Haley were never married. Brooke and Nathan are married. Peyton is marrying Lucas. If anything confuses you leave a comment and I'll explain it._

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. One Tree Hill and its characters belong to Mark Schwan._

I keep waiting to wake up, to wake up from this nightmare. Sadly, this isn't a nightmare, it's real. The love of my life is getting married. And the worst part is that I'm the maid of honor. Jake, my best friend, told me to tell her how I feel. I don't think I can. I don't want to ruin her perfect day. I love her so much it hurts. All I want is her to be happy.

"Haley?" Her bittersweet voice is so soft as she calls my name. My name has never sounded as sweet as it does when she says it. "How do I look?" I turn around and gasp. She's never looked more beautiful. The dress hugs her body in all the right places. It shows the perfect amount of cleavage but leaves plenty to the imagination.

"Wow… You look amazing Peyt." I can feel my smile falter. It's the truth, she looks amazing. I just can't help but wish this were because of me. I wish she were marrying me instead of Lucas. God, I'm the worst friend ever. I wish I were marrying my best friend's fiancé, who also happens to be my other best friend. Maybe I'll go to Savannah and stay with Jake until this wedding is over. I can always say he needs help with Jenny. Yeah that's…

"Haley?" I look into her green and gold eyes. "Thank you so much for doing this for me. I know you hate weddings so thank you for being there for me." I'm a goner.

**ITR?**

I'm going to have a killer hangover tomorrow as long as I can help it. I'm working on drinking as much as possible. Tonight is Peyton's bachelorette party. She's so happy and giddy that I can't stand it. I'm already nursing my second scotch. I have mentioned I hate scotch?

**ITR?**

My head is killing me. Brooke told me I downed about seven glasses of scotch. I'm a lightweight so my body is still punishing me two days later. The wedding is making me want to throw up already.

_If anyone objects speak now or forever hold your peace._

"Peyton don't do it!" I wasn't even aware that I spoke until all eyes were on me. What have I done?


	8. Is This Real? Part 2

_TITLE: Is This Real? Part 2_

_AUTHOR: Abigail_

_FANDOM: One Tree Hill_

_PAIRING: Peyton Sawyer, Haley James_

_GENRE: Romance_

_TABLE: A_

_PROMPT: 047 Dream_

_RATING: T_

_WORD COUNT: About 316_

_SUMMARY:_

_WARNINGS: Maybe some slight language_

_NOTES: A continuation of "Is this real? Part 1" This one is set in Peyton's POV._

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing._

I turned when I heard her voice. I thought I was hearing things until I noticed everyone else was looking at her. "Why not?" My voice is steady, calm. I'm asking with genuine concern. I'm not anger with Haley.

"Because…" She's fidgeting and biting her lower lip. She always does that when she's nervous. It's really cute. "I love you." The shock must of read off of my face because when I finally get over it she's at the back of the church, being led out by Jake. He's got an arm around her, comforting her. Their friendship was definitely a surprise to me.

I snap back to reality and pick up the bottom of my dress. Before I know it I'm running after her. I didn't even think about it, it just happened. I finally see them again, outside on the steps. "Haley!"

She turns and I see the mascara running down her face. "Please Peyton, just go marry Lucas. I don't want to watch it. I can't. My hearts broken enough."

"Haley…"

"Peyton please." For someone so smart she sure can be stubborn sometimes. I take the last few steps and get rid of the space between us. I gentle brush my lips against hers. "Peyton…"

"It was a dream come true hearing you say those words in the church Haley." I smile at her softly and brush a strand behind her ear. "I've been in love with you since I met you Haley." Before I can say anything else her lips are on mine and I couldn't be happier.


	9. Something more?

_**TITLE: Something more? Part 1**_

_**AUTHOR: Abigail**_

_**FANDOM: One Tree Hill**_

_**PAIRING: Peyton Sawyer and Haley James**_

_**GENRE: Romance**_

_**TABLE: A**_

_**PROMPT: 005, Friends**_

_**RATING: T**_

_**WORD COUNT: 179**_

_**SUMMARY: They were best friends. They were more.**_

_**WARNINGS: None.**_

_**NOTES: In Peyton's POV.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If I did there would be lots of hot triangles and no Nathan.**_

We've been friends since we were six. We've always been close. We had this bond that only grew stronger everyday. Our friendship has been through many test and trails. We've always made it through though.

When we were nine my mom died. I kept pushing Haley away but she never left me.

When we were fifteen I joined the cheer squad. She didn't speak to me for a month. We still ate lunch together but she refused to talk to me.

When we were seventeen she got married. I didn't understand why but I supported her.

When we were eighteen she got a divorce. I let her move in with me. After she cried on my shoulder I went and kicked Nathan Scott's ass.

When we were nineteen she left to go on tour. I was hurt but I let her go. She came back a week later and asked me to go on tour with her. She said if I didn't go she wouldn't go. I went. She has to much talent to let it go to waste.

_**TITLE: Something more? Part 2**_

_**AUTHOR: Abigail**_

_**FANDOM: One Tree Hill**_

_**PAIRING: Peyton Sawyer and Haley James**_

_**GENRE: Romance**_

_**TABLE: A**_

_**PROMPT: 011, Lovers**_

_**RATING: T**_

_**WORD COUNT: 143**_

_**SUMMARY: They were best friends. They were more.**_

_**WARNINGS: None.**_

_**NOTES: In Peyton's POV.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If I did there would be lots of hot triangles and no Nathan.**_

One her twentieth birthday I told her I was in love with her. She kicked me out of her room. I never blamed her. It was a lot to take in.

I sat in my hotel room brooding. I watched _The Notebook_, a movie I despise. I ate a pint of chocolate ship cookie dough ice cream. I would have are a second one but…

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

I didn't move. I didn't want to have my heart broken again.

The person started banging rather impatiently on my door.

**Damnit!**

I opened the door and her lips were on mine. It didn't take long for me to start kissing back. We only stopped when air became an issue. "I love you too."

I'm happy to say that today is her twenty-first birthday and we're getting married.

It's funny how we went from friends to lovers.


	10. Five Senses 14

**Prompt:** Smell

**Words:** 103

**POV: **Haley

**Five senses – 1**

I remember her smell perfectly. It was always so intoxicating. When she was around I could never think straight. Her smell always left me craving her.

Her hair smelled of sugar cookies and vanilla. I can't be around either of them without thinking of her.

She wore a vanilla perfume that left her smelling delicious. It was always hard to keep from taking her in the middle of class when she wore that perfume.

Her breath was always minty. I loved the way her breath smelled. I never fully understood why it was minty though. I never saw her chewing gum or sucking on mints.

**Prompt:** Sounds

**Words:** 126

**POV: **Peyton

**Five Senses – 2**

Haley James makes the cutest noises ever. I love all of her sounds. It may seem weird to say that but it's the truth.

When she really wants something and you don't give it to her she whimpers. It's cute because she pouts when she does it. It's one of those things that drive me wild.

I love her laughter. She sounds happy and full of life when she laughs. Most girls giggle, not Haley. It's one of the reasons I love hearing her laughter. It's so real and full of life.

I love the sound of my name coming from her kissable lips. Especially when I suck on her pulse point. My name being called from her in a breathy moan really drives me wild.

**Prompt:** Touch

**Words:** 117

**POV: **Haley

**Five Senses – 3**

Peyton Sawyer is amazing. She knows just when to touch me and when to leave me alone.

Her hugs are always comforting. I feel safe and secure in her arms. I feel complete when I'm in her arms.

The feel of her lips on mine is magical. Her lips are soft like silk.

The feel of her fingers interlocking with mine is like a security blanket. It's safe and familiar. It's comforting.

I could easily describe the feel of her body pressed against mine. I could tell you how it feels to have her lips grazing my skin. What her skin feels like beneath my fingers, beneath my lips. I could easily tell you but I wont.

**Prompt: **Taste

**Words: **107

**POV: **Peyton

**Five Senses – 4**

Haley James has always surprised me. She surprised me when she befriended me. Even more so when she agreed to be my girlfriend. The biggest surprise was how her kisses tasted.

She used strawberry lip-gloss so I anticipated strawberries. She chewed spearmint gum so I anticipated spearmint.

She tasted of strawberries and spearmint but there was another flavor to her. She tasted of cigarettes.

No one knew she smoked. I didn't know until that day. She picked the habit up while on tour. It only came to be a permanent habit when she returned home.

Haley James taste like strawberries, spearmint, and cigarettes and I love it.


End file.
